


One Day It Met A Human

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Other, Post-War, Snark, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Today was not a normal day for a Demon wandering through a forest during the wan of bloodthirsty battles between humans and Demons.It started with the Hellhounds managing to escape their den, even though it was as hot as they wanted, included a scalding hot water feature and had more than adequate dens for pups or to sleep in. In the end, each dangerous and seemingly picky beast was rounded up and the den gate repaired. It wouldn't do to spark another feud just because the Hellhounds bred here decided to change their tastes for a day.





	One Day It Met A Human

Today was not a normal day for a Demon wandering through a forest during the wan of bloodthirsty battles between humans and Demons.

It started with the Hellhounds managing to escape their den, even though it was as hot as they wanted, included a scalding hot water feature and had more than adequate dens for pups or to sleep in. In the end, each dangerous and seemingly picky beast was rounded up and the den gate repaired. It wouldn't do to spark another feud just because the Hellhounds bred here decided to change their tastes for a day.

Next, the Demon had to deal with two _human_ leeches trying to strike a deal to know what sex with a Demon was like. Did the Demon look like a common harlot? Was there a smudge of blood around the Demon's mouth to glow with the lusty red of a pathetic woman?

It wasn't hard to figure out that, lulled into boldness by the peace between the two groups as of the new young human King's reign and his idealistic want to start off good for his own people's loyalty, the two humans wanted to experiment with Demons.

Well, this Demon was _not_ going to have the well earned and honoured title of _General_ be disgraced by unneeded contact with vermin.

Having shed itself from their presence, the Demon took its refuge in the forest, too muddy from a recent storm for the two females to want to follow it.

And it was here the Demon came across the metaphorical icing on the rotten cake of a day.

Swinging its legs almost haphazardly and seated on a low branch, a human whelp watched the Demon with equal amounts of curiosity and weariness. Not fear. Stupid whelp.

"People don't usually come this far into the forest. You're not human, are you, Sir?"

"Sir?"

"You're a man, aren't you?"

The Demon narrowed its eyes.

"I have no need for genders."

"Are you ashamed?"

"Why would I be ashamed?"

The whelp clambered down with some small amount of grace, folding the sleeves of its small clothing down over its hands. At a closer glance, the Demon noticed that the whelp's left eye was a different shade to its right eye. However, it was unable to tell whether it was due to a genetic condition or because the whelp was blind in one eye.

"Because, if the rumours are true, you can impregnate and become impregnated."

This whelp seemed to have connections, otherwise it may never have heard those rumors.

"What would you do if the rumours are true?"

"Why would my actions effect you in any way? I would merely leave the forest wiser than when I entered."

"How old are you?"

"14. And you?"

The Demon tensed where it stood, thinking over whether the whelp knowing its age would affect the Demon in any way. Most likely not, since the Demon had no intention of seeing this human again.

"482."

"Young for a Demon?"

"Old enough to be an adult."

"But not by much?"

"Demons are no longer considered whelps when they reach 50 years. After that, what happens to you depends on how useful you make yourself."

"Like humans."

The Demon sneered, turning away from the human whelp and showing it wanted no more distractions from its walk. Whelps were very effective at ignoring the blatant signs however and it followed the Demon to the lake, talking all the while. Taking off the clothes that covered its body, the Demon had no care for the human in its presence and wasn't ashamed of how its body appeared, stepping into the lake to relax or swim or just float at the surface.

Settling on a dry log on the shallows, the human whelp watched the Demon as it shifted its form from the human disguise it had donned to a water beast. Bones and muscles creaked and groaned as they rearranged themselves and lengthened to become the net-like limbs of the beast.

The name of the beast was not known to the Demon, nor did it care for the name. Slipping under the surface of the water, the Demon settled under the very log the whelp had gotten comfortable on and waited to ambush the fish.

It was ten minutes into its wait that the human's feet dipped into the water to the left of its head, bare of the footwear the human was wearing. They waved in the water in a similar manner to when the Demon had come across him in the tree. Tiny fish - too small to be even a snack for the Demon - swam up to the feet and began nibbling at them.

Giggling but not removing his feet, the whelp seemed to enjoy it and, after a few seconds of watching, the Demon realised the fish were eating the dead skin from the feet's soles. It knew of these fish and sometimes used them to clean its wounds after battle. When there was a war.

Another thing the Demon knew was that these small fish attracted bigger fish, which then attracted the size of fish it was after. Chuckling in its mind, the Demon decided to leave the feet be and not drag the human under the water for nearly giving away its position. After all, the whelp was willingly being bait.

To say the whelp merely gasped when he felt the Demon's shifted body fly past his feet was an understatement. He let out a piercing shriek and flopped into the water, struggling to the surface and back onto the log with frantic, almost hyper, grabs. Having caught a big pair of fish, the Demon chucked its dinner onto the shore, where they would suffocate, and swam over to the log.

One webbed hand clutched the calf of the human and he screamed just before the Demon pulled him under the water, observing as the human choked on the sudden rush of lake water.

Beneath the lake, held down by a being much stronger than himself and realising that following a Demon to a secluded place wasn't his brightest idea, the whelp seemed stuck between screaming under the water and crying for mercy.

And holding the human under the water, leaning over the human and grinning at its terror, the Demon reminisced drowning the bastard who caused it so much pain.

But... this whelp had helped the Demon catch dinner, so it took them back to the surface and let the human gulp in air greedily.

"Wh... What was that for?!"

"I don't mix well with humans."

The Demon merely pushed the human back onto the log, shifting back into the human form it hated so much. However, waltzing around in its Demon form wouldn't sit well with the humans currently doing business with the Demon for its wool or milk. Because, as bad tempered as it could be, the Demon was one hell of a farmer.

"Go home, whelp."

"Liam."

"What?"

Suddenly looking brave now that he wasn't drowning, the human sat up straighter on the log.

"My name is Liam."

"I care because?"

"I want to see you again. I want you to teach me about Demons."

Sneering, the Demon lifted itself onto the log with the human whelp and the human whelp flinched, leaning back a little.

"I want never gets, little human."

Putting one hand behind the human and forcing him to lay back on the log, the Demon used its larger size to make sure the human would stay on the log.

"But-"

His protest was cut off when the Demon placed one splayed hand on the drenched shirt and effectively compressed the smaller and more delicate human's chest and lungs.

"If you find me again, I'll kill you."

After that, the Demon pushed off the human and redressed while the whelp worked to catch his breath.

Thinking that day would be the last it would be bothered by a human, the Demon was sorely mistaken and, over the few years the human - Liam - basically hounded the Demon. Over time, something softer tinged the constant irritation the Demon felt and led to the Demon finally, _finally,_ sharing its own name. And the name of its dead mate, killed during the war and the driving force of hatred towards humans.

And Liam? Well, he lived a long life and knowing the Demon filled a little niche in his heart. Before the Demon, Liam had been alone.

And now, laid on the bed beneath the Demon as it showed him how it felt to lay with a Demon who had a few centuries of experience in the matter.


End file.
